disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Manotaurs
Manotaurs are creatures who are half bull and half man, similar to Minotaurs. The main difference is they seem to be more "manly" and are summoned by beef jerky. They live in the caves of Gravity Falls which they call the "mancaves." They appear in the episode "Dipper vs. Manliness. Personality Due to high levels of testosterone, manotaurs are known to be stubborn, aggressive and easy to disagree. They are easily offended by remarks regarding their manliness and will do anything to prove themselves worthy. They are feared by most of the animals of the forest and even by Manly Dan. They show carelessness towards other creatures as Chutzpar uses a buck to scratch his back hair. They tend to dislike creatures who don't act manly. Their enemy is the Multi-Bear and they seem to laugh at him because he listen to BABBA. Also they apparently can smell if you have "emotional issues". Abilities Other than their superhuman strength, manotaurs have a keen sense of smell. They are able to smell beef jerky and the emotional issues of little boys. Traditions The manotaurs have a very distinct ritual in which one becomes a "man". It begins with plunging one's hand into the painhole, which is a mysterious pot hole that will give the hand's owner utter agony. Then, one proceeds to hauling a party wagon piled with all the manotaurs, developing chest hair (or in Dipper's case, glue manotaur hair onto his chest), cross a stream filled with crocodiles, forcing your eyes to read motivational posters of Glory and Freedom, drinking from a fire hydrant, leaping from cliff to cliff, and ultimately complete a task from Leaderaur. Known Manoturs Chutzpar Chutzpar is the manotaur who first meets Dipper. He takes him to the manotaurs to become manly. He is very tall, muscular and hairy like other manotaurs and wears a loincloth around his waist. He wears his beard in a pony tail and a hat, similar to a Jewish Kippah. He has sidecurls in his hair. Testosteraur Testosteraur is a manotaur who has no hair on his head. He is one of the darker colored manotaurs and has long straight horns. He also has a gold shoulderpad with a spike on his left shoulder. When Dipper questioned his manliness, Testosteraur revealed he was so tough, he had "fists for nipples". Pituitaur Pituitaur is a manotaur that is noticably slightly overweight. He has horns that point downward and has a bone through his nose. He also has bushy eyebrows. Pubertaur Pubertaur is manotaur who has dark hair that covers his entire face. There is a small ring that goes through his nose. His horns are also curved upward. Unlike most manotaurs, he has no hairtufts and hair covers his shoulders and chest. Leaderaur Leaderaur is the leader of the manotaurs. Leaderaur unlike the other manotaurs is gigantic towering over all others. He has black fur with patches of grass on his shoulders. He is very muscular and has a long red scar on his chest. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth, he has dull long horns which one is broken. He also has red eyes. Leaderaur posses peak super-human strength far beyond any other Manotaur. He has also shown the ability to breath fire. Beardy Beardy is a manotaur Dipper called based on his brown beard. Dipper was unsure that was his correct name, but the manotaur confirmed this. Gallery gravityfalls_chutzpar.png|Chutzpar gravityfalls_testosteraur.png|Testosteraur gravityfalls_Pituitaur_sniffing_his_pits.png|Pituitaur gravityfalls_pubertaur.png|Pubertaur gravityfalls_leaderaur.png|Leaderaur gravityfalls_beardy.png|Beardy Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Bullies Category:Creatures Category:Idiots Category:Males Category:Character groups Category:Cows Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters